bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Feminist Army
Feminist Army is the first episode of the first season of Circle of Three and the first episode overall. It premiered on October 18, 2018. Synopsis After a terrible ancient evil is released, powerful Crone witch Selene Vera recruits five young women-strong willed Mel, spunky Maggie, shy Nissa and polar opposite twins Elena and Sona-to find and secure the Tomb of Hearth-Woman that threatens to destroy the world. The group must make a decision to accept their new destiny as The Chosen Ones and their new fate to protect the human race from the demon race. Plot The episode begins with Charlie Vera III accidentally releasing a terrible evil named Hellphyr. Charlie is attacked and killed by him. Sensing Hellphyr's presence, an elderly woman decides to seek out the Chosen Ones. Time jumps to six months later... Twins Elena and Sona are given surprising news from their two mothers, Sybil and Adena. Elena is trying to hang out with sorority girls while Sona is attending a counterculture party. They find out the identity of their biological mother from the genetics testing company. After having a talk with them, they leave and go their separate ways. Nissa Dominick is trying to sneak out of the house. Nissa is a major in Media, Culture and Communications and still lives with her mother Anna Vera-Dominick and her sexually liberated aunt, Gina Vera. After sharing some old news with her mother, she is picked up by her new friend Eddie Ward-Perry (who is secretly a Conduit and ex-vampire hunter). Nissa learns that the genetics company has revealed her birth mother's identity. Melanie "Mel" Conta and her twin sister Margaret "Maggie" Conta are talking to the police about a student not pressing charges against Maggie for punching him. The twins eventually discuss whether visiting their birth mother but Maggie doesn't want too, calling her a "deadbeat mom" for abandoning them. Meanwhile, crone witch and matriarch of the powerful dysfunctional Vera family Selene Vera has issues of her own. Her grandson Jack is coming home from his second time from rehab. Mimi is busy sleeping with both the pool-boy and gardener. Her granddaughter Olga and her boyfriend Micah are busy arguing over cheating rumors. Charlie II has just left his wife Trinity for his long-time mistress Lydia Fairchild and eloped with her. Ralph, Charlie II's eldest, is expecting his sixth child with his wife Mel. Selene meets up with Mel who is selling weed to her clients; Mel doesn't really like Selene at all. Selene checks up on Mel, much to her dismay. Later, Mel headbutts a guy which Selene smiles. While touring the sorority house, Elena is tasked by her president, Grace into stalking Grace's ex-boyfriend. Later that night, the five are kidnapped. The next morning, they wake up tied in chairs in the living room of the estate, where Selene, the headmistress of NYU and parapsychologist professor, reveals to them the truth: they are the biological children of her late daughter Sona Vera who gave them up at birth before committing suicide and that they are destined to protect the innocents known as The Chosen Ones. She explains to them that she is a powerful witch who married a powerful Nephilim and that their mother was a very powerful Nephilim warrior. She also mentions that Selene was the one who sent Nissa the job offer for a maid. She gives them 48 hours to accept their magical fate. The five all have trouble accepting the truth, get angry and go their separate ways. While at the club, Eddie upsets Nissa for encouraging her to try again with the Vera Family, causing an explosion with several liquor bottles; later, Mel and Maggie save themselves from almost being raped by a group of thugs by magically choking them; Elena goes on a sorority tour where she reads people's thoughts as well as their emotions; and Kat is meeting up with her mothers when she accidentally sends a coffee pot flying across the room. The next day, Nissa arrives back to the Vera Estate where she has an awkward run-in with Andre Petrov, an adoptive member of the family; Andre returns after spending almost four years studying in Barcelona. She helps Andre with his adoptive mother and her aunt, Trinity Vera, who tries to overdose on pills...again. She eventually persuades Trinity to go to the hospital by promising that Andre will move back home. Andre thanks Nissa for her help, to which she replies; Andre tries to kiss her, but Selene interrupts them. Nissa and Selene discuss recent events and learns how to control her abilities. Maggie reads up on angels and demons back at the lab. Mel meets up with her latest hook-up Sona agrees to go out on a date with a guy named Beau. While walking, Elena is attacked by a Shax Demon where she runs to the estate. She ends up running into Olga who is having make-up sex with her boyfriend, Micah Crowley; she ends up running upstairs where she eavesdrop on a conversation with Sona (ghost) and Selene. Hurt and confused, Elena runs out of the house where she kidnapped off of the front yard. Later, the others come over where they figure out that someone knows that they have been activated. Elena is unmasked and finds herself in the house. Scared, she hides out and texts Sona to find her. The group rushes over to find Elena. Meanwhile, Sona is making out with Beau in the woods where she learns he's the one who is possessed. She fends him off until Selene arrives, vanquishing him with a dagger. After Elena is rescued, Selene walks with the girls where they all ask what their mother was like. So, that evening, they all watch old childhood videos of their mother. Selene reveals to them that she hasn't been the same since their mother died, feeling that she failed all of her children. They reassure her that isn't true, that she has them now. Later that night, when everyone except Mel is asleep, she gets call from Colby; he is kidnapped by one of the thugs she fended off earlier. Since she has to come alone, she sneaks out of the window. Later, she arrives at an abandoned warehouse where she is ambushed by several assassins. Just as the thug attempts to kill Mel, the others come to the rescue. In order to save Colby, they officially accept their destiny as The Chosen Ones. Using their powers and some of their fighting skills, they defeat the assassins. However, Selene is injured in the process. The next night, Anna looks through some of Nissa's old things and comes across her mysterious birthmark. Selene is recovering and being watched by all of her children and grandchildren. The five women officially move into Mel's apartment and decide to share the same room. Later that night, they go out for drinks. Maggie meets up with Micah, who reveals that the next girl he wants in his life is her. The episode ends with Andre meeting up with Nissa; he reveals a picture of his late father...who turns out to be the guy that Nissa seen in the abandoned house Cast Body Count Trivia Production Notes Quotes